Yours truly
by Aijja
Summary: Kind of sequal to In the Grave of love, but not fully. Warnings: Really tiny weensy bit of Yaoi


Yours truly

Title: Yours truly

Rating: PG

Pairing: Mentions of Bryan/Kai

Warnings: Slash, mention of death (suicide?)

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or these characters… Unfortunately… sigh

A/N This fic came to be when I was listening to Sonata Arcticas Replica… It's kind of sequel to In the grave of Love, but you can manage very well without bothering to read it… Because it sucks… Honestly…

Read and Review, please…

The letter stood on their big, brown table as offending and menacing as if Tyson himself was standing there his stupid and irritating grin on place. Hiro couldn't bring himself to taking the letter and ripping it open. No, it was absolutely out of question. He sat on the kitchen chair and took the letter into his slightly trembling hands. Literally it wasn't proper letter, only a folded paper in a slightly bigger envelope. There was also something else in the brown envelope. Oh, God how he had feared this day to come. Hiro gulped, trying to get himself to calm down. When that turned out to be impossible he took the letter from its shelter and opened it. There were several lines of neat, elegant handwriting gliding down the paper. Hiro rubbed his eyes a bit, to get the sadness from his mind. It didn't work and so he forced himself to read the first few lines. He kind of hoped that there would only be an announcement that said he had gone to the store or something. It wasn't.

_Dear Hiro,_

_Or should I have used beloved? I don't really know, yet. As it is I'm finding it harder and harder to get this pen to do as, I want it to. Incredible, isn't it? I, who has never had any difficulties about getting my body to do as I want to, am now almost fully incapable to write sentences. Laughable really, you should tell Tyson about this. I am sure he would be thrilled to find about this. _

There was a long time before Hiro could continue reading. He was shocked about how Kai could have made fun in a letter like this. After composing himself he started to read it again.

_You don't think so… Well, I thought so. You know what I have been through after Bryans death…………… Sorry about the smudges there. My eyes won't cooperate with me. Really annoying. _

_As I was saying here I don't think I could come to what you would want me to be. Happiness is, still, far from my almost adolescent like mind. That's what I feel anyway. And while you are always on my side, charming, mature and handsome I feel less… Yes, that's how it is. I feel less because you are hiding me under your shadow. And don't get me wrong, I do not mean it in the negative way. I just need to go and clear my head sometimes. That's how it is and will always be. I clarify you this now: I AM NOT OUT THERE COMMITTING SUICIDE! _

_Really, believe me. I have gone somewhere off. And hopefully you'll all see me in a couple of years. I'll go to see the world. Without Beyblayding which has been my life all these years. It refreshing to go outside, without having to blade all the time, although I plan to only go to places where I'm not known. _

_I'll let you in a big secret. I have never wished to blade as my profession. So now, when I have time and money, thanks to Voltaire, I'll search something to do with my life. Maybe I'll go to Cuba, when Fidel Castro is still alive and it hasn't been corrupted by too much American culture… And then I'll search some woman to give me a baby… Kidding… That isn't my desire, only yours. That's why I'm off. I will search a reason to my endless wanderings and then come back._

_I don't know if you would still want me then but that is inessential. When I come back, we'll talk more and more deeply. I'll tell you about my journeys and much more. Okay? Until then expect a lot of packages._

_Yours truly,_

_Kai_

Hiro sighed and folded the paper. How was he going to explain this to Mr. Dickinson? He gripped the envelope and dropped its continent's to the table. So, Kai had left Dranzer behind? It was to expect, of course, after the letter.

"I have no idea where you are or what you are going to do but I wish you would never change, "Hiro whispered. Then he realized how corny it was and burst out laughing.

A/N This was super weird. I mean Come on!!! laughing like maniac this was going to be so angst so I had to change the ending…

But read and review anyway


End file.
